Volveré
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: #DesafíoHidroeléctrico. Ella no volvería de nuevo a su vida. Él lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Sus cartas, sus regaños, sus paquetes, sus detalles, sus videollamadas, sus sonrisas no volverían a ser para él. Ella lentamente seguiría alejándose. Pokeshipping. Inspirada en la canción Vuelve de Ricky Martin.


**Volveré.**

* * *

 _Inspirada en la canción_ _ **Vuelve de Ricky Martin**_ _._

 _Tema_ _ **pensamiento**_ _._

 _ **#Desafío Hidroeléctrico.**_ _Happy_ _Pokeshipping_ _Day_ _!_

* * *

 **Ella** no volvería de nuevo a su vida. Él lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

Sus cartas, _sus regaños_ , sus paquetes, _sus detalles_ , sus videollamadas, _sus sonrisas_ no volverían a ser para él. Ella lentamente seguiría alejándose.

Pero cuanto menos estaba los pensamientos de él más volvían a ella; y cuánto más quería volverla a ver, más pesaba en su corazón el recuerdo en el que en uno de sus infrecuentes y cortos regresos a Kanto estuvieron juntos por última vez.

Una noche de salida con amigos mutuos, que terminó siendo una escapada de ellos para poder estar a solas. Él no sabía por qué lo hicieron. Por qué quisieron huir del resto para decirse todo y nada a la vez con únicamente la luna de testigo.

No sabía por qué cada segundo a su lado se sentía insuficiente para calmar su ansia de ella.

Pero mientras no pensara en eso, no tendría que darle respuesta.

Sin palabras, sólo dejarla apoyar su rostro en su hombro.

"Ash, te esperaré."

Su voz había sido un suave susurro que se perdió en el viento pero al escucharla su corazón se contrajo en su pecho.

"No." Le había respondido en voz baja, y la tristeza que dejó sujetada a esa simple monosílaba le sorprendió a sí mismo. "No me esperes."

Ni siquiera la miró.

Ella no dijo nada.

Sintió el peso vacío que dejaba en su brazo.

"No sé cuándo volveré, Mist."

Había sido la verdad.

Había sido porque él no era alguien en posición de hacer promesas para el futuro.

Había sido lo mejor para ella.

Eso era todo.

Su decisión no tenía marcha atrás; aun si esa tarde se encontraba brevemente en Kanto de nuevo, no se verían.

Excepto que al levantar su mirada ahí estaba ella entre una multitud de desconocidos, recogiendo apresurada del suelo los objetos que habían caído al romperse una bolsa de compras.

¿Existía algo así como un destino inevitable entre ellos?

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se paró y se agachó cerca suyo para ayudarla.

"Gracias." Ella dijo algo apurada, aún sin voltear a verlo.

Sus manos se tocaron cuando intentaron agarrar una caña de pescar.

Ella se entiesó de inmediato.

Él retiró su mano enguantada.

"¿Ash?"

Parpadeó viéndolo con incredulidad.

Al mismo tiempo Pikachu y Azurill se saludaron alegremente, y comenzaron a jugar a su alrededor.

"Hey, Mist." Rió torpemente, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. "¿Qué te trae a ciudad Carmín?"

Ella aceptó el gesto.

"Un encargo de mis hermanas. ¿Qué te trae a _ti_ aquí?"

Por alguna razón, le costaba sostener la mirada de ella, así que con el pretexto de terminar de juntar las cosas dentro de la bolsa, volvió a agacharse.

"Un encargo del profesor Oak. Espero al S.S. Aqua para ir a Johto."

"Ah."

La miró de nuevo.

Ella había bajado la vista a sus manos.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

Lo miró un instante antes de contestarle.

"Bien, ¿y tú? Vi que quedaste tercero en tu último torneo."

"Ah, sí. Y habría llegado más lejos pero—"

La alarma que había puesto en su celular para avisarle la hora de volver al puerto sonó en ese momento.

"Lo siento, debo irme."

Le devolvió su bolsa de compras.

"Gracias, Ash. Cuídate."

Le sonrió levemente.

"Tú también, Mist. Me dio gusto verte."

Se dio vuelta sintiendo que sus palabras habían sonado tontas.

Pero ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Se había despedido innumerables veces de otras personas; ¿por qué con ella se sentía tan distinto?

Mientras escuchó a sus espaldas a Misty decir adiós dulcemente a Pikachu, comprendió, tal vez porque sabía que la perdía, lo que aquella noche había hecho todo lo posible por no darse cuenta.

La respuesta a por qué se habían escapado para estar juntos.

Por qué le asustaba cuando le gustaba.

Por qué la alejaba aunque la quería cerca.

Al tiempo que Pikachu saltó de los brazos de ella, él volteó para verla de frente de nuevo.

"Hey, Mist." Llamó su atención. "Mi viaje a Johto es de un solo día; si quieres puedes esperarme. Te acompañaré de regreso a Celeste."

Ella lo miró inmóvil desde el otro lado, y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué debería esperarte, señor Maestro Pokémon?"

Él le sonrió.

"Porque volveré."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


End file.
